Start Of Something New
by MelusinaMoon
Summary: Abby/Connor. Rated T for language. Connor finally realises..but does Abby?


**A/n: Not good at this, my friend Hannah is just ace at this stuff. Here is her pen name, Ronandhermione4ever check her out, I'll try and get a link for all you Potter/RHR shippers** **out there. Anyway, I'm obsessed with Primeval and the Abby/Connor so here we go cliff-hanger/one- shot/possible continuation fanfic of mine. Enjoy! R&R please! Connor POV.**

I sit on one of the stools in our flat, 'our' being Abby and me. Waiting for the clock that is slowly ticking away to reach 12:00, Caroline will be here and I'll get that look from Abby again. The one were she looks warningly to say to her, hands-of-bitch-he's-mine look that women give. Yeah, I bet you all thought I hadn't noticed. To be honest, I'm attracted to Abby, have always been. But I'm sick of waiting for her to say something, is that bad of me?

Oh dear God.

She's just got out of the shower, and she's only in a towel. Oh God here I go, honestly I wish she wouldn't do this. I don't know were to look.

_Ummm Connor she just spoke too you, answer!_

Okay, speak Connor speak!

"Hey Abby! What was that you just said?" okay, great I'm talking to a girl and looking up at the ceiling. Bet she thinks I'm a right geek now.

"Hey Connor, umm yeah just said I'm grabbing this" I follow her pointing finger and my eyes rest on a bra on the drying rack.

"Oh umm yeah sure whatever" that's good sound cool about it Connor.

"Umm okay."

_Fantastic Connor! Now she looks all defeated! Way to go!_

What is this voice in my head?

_I'm your conscience. Hello! You haven't consulted me in a while. _

Shut up you!

_Now that's stupid. You just told yourself to shut up! And fine then, screw you._

Oh stop having a strop.

_Yeah well for your information she's talking to you again and your pulling a face._

Shit.

_Too right._

"Umm sorry Abby, I'm out of it today" I gave her an impish grin and she smiled. Arghh I love that smile!

"I just got a call, we're needed, sorry about your plans Connor."

How did she get in a pair of jeans?

"Umm yeah okay. Oh Caroline!!" Oh shit! Not again!

"Connor?"

"Yes?" she was giving me an expectant look, whys that?

"Could you turn around, I just need to put this on and my t-shirt."

She's waving her bra at me… what did she say? I'll take my chances and stay safe with a 'Yes'

"Yeah"

"Okay" she smiled, now she's looking expectant again…oh I remember!

"Oh sorry!" I swivelled on my chair and faced the wall and started to distract myself by counting the number of pictures we had up on the wall. 1…2…3…4…

"Oh dear lord!!" as I was counting the pictures, I just looked into a bloody mirror and saw her getting changed!! Arghh she's gonna kill me!

"You looked!" omg omg omg what have I done!

"S-s-sorry Abby I-I was looking at the pictures and I saw the mirror! I really am sorry I just mess things up all the time! I… what are your staring at?"

Oh bullocks!

"Caroline! It isn't what it looks like!"

Yes it was, I was bright red because I saw Abby's tits in a mirror. Fabulous!

Thing is, she doesn't look sad. Why not?

"Whatever Connor"

She left!! I'll talk to her later…

"Oh God Connor I'm so sorry!" That was Abby's voice this time.

"S' okay. No harm done. Not your fault." That was the truth; nothing could ever be Abby's fault.

"I don't think it was working out to be honest." Also the truth, it wasn't exactly going anywhere.

"Oh Connor." What the? Oh…it's a hug.

That's nice.

_Hug her back idiot!_

I wrapped my arms around her.

The next thing I said wasn't the best thing I could of said to her. Could have been thanks but ooh nooo it was…

"You smell like talc."

_That's it Connor, be a moron._

Give it a rest would you!

"Thanks Connor, I'll take that as a compliment shall I?" she giggled. I made her giggle!

I smiled back, not at my own stupidness, but just because I made her giggle.

"Connor, I'm still in my bra, sorry but, could you let go?"

"Oh! Sorry!" damn, I was enjoying that!

She smiled again and pulled on her t-shirt.

"That's a…ummm… nice top Abby."

Yes that was a pathetic attempt at flirting. Hope she didn't notice that!

"Thanks"

"Shall we be off? We are running kind of late?"

"Yeah best be, what you gonna do about Caroline?"

That was unexpected.

"Well I suppose it's over now, I'll talk to her later though."

"Yeah…oh and Connor?"

"Yeah?"

"Nice top."

Cheeky minx!

I smirked all the same.

I then did something weird, I offered my hand too her. She looked just as surprised as me.

But she took it gladly. Phew!

Was this a start of something?

Hopefully, it was.

_Now we can take both your pictures out of the dictionary next to 'sexual tension'_

Shut it!

**End! R&R people, reviews are love! Nicked that bit about sexual tension from Random Nonsense from her 'What if…' Fic in the Doctor Who section, sorry if offended, it was a great line!**


End file.
